O Filho Descunhecido
by SallyJackson
Summary: A muito tempo atrás, a Deusa da Magia deu a luz o primeiro feiticeiro. Desde então, a população cresceu e prosperou ao lado dos deuses mas sem nunca se misturarem.  Mas os feiticeiros acabaram por desaparecer.  2000 anos depois...
1. A Verdade

O Mundo Mágico estava em festa.

Fazia dois meses que os feiticeiros festejavam a derrota do Senhor das Trevas, Lord Voldemort, ás mãos do Eleito,Harry Potter

Harry suspirava. Estava deitado numa cama, em S. Mungus, desde que derrotara Voldemort e já estava farto! Dois meses deitado numa cama sem poder se levantar pois os curandeiros tinham medo de uma recaída! Bom, está bem, é verdade que, quando o trouxeram para o hospital, ele estava gravemente ferido, com multiplicas lesões internos e o seu nível de magia estava assustadoramente baixa. Ele estivera em coma induzido durante quatro semanas antes que os curandeiros o deixassem acordar. Mas ele já estava acordado havia um mês e sentia-se óptimo! Agora, Harry esperava ansiosamente que o seu curandeiro se dignasse a aparecer com a sua alta.

" Bem, quando se fala do lobo " pensou Harry ao ver a porta do seu quarto abrir-se e o curandeiro Thorne entrar.

- Bim-dia Sr. Potter! Como esta esta manhã?

- Ansioso por sair daqui...

- Então fico feliz por lhe trazer a sua alta! - Sorri o curandeiro. - Uma enfermeira irá lhe trazer as suas roupas e uns papeis que terá de assinar.

- Óptimo!

Duas horas depois, Harry encontrava-se na entrada do hospital, respirando finalmente ar puro.

- Harry!

Virando-se para a direcção da voz, Harry depara-se com a Hermione a correr na sua direcção, acompanhado pelo Ron. Chegando ao pé do Harry, Hermione salta para os braços do Harry, abraçando-o.

- Harry, estou tão contente por te ver cá fora! - Exclamou ela entusiasmada.

- Eu também, Hermy, eu também...

- Não é que eu não goste de te ver cá fora mas é melhor irmos andando - disse o Ron com um sorriso. - Se as pessoas descobrem que já saíste...

O Ron tinha razão. Harry ouvira falar das multidões que se acumulara as portas do hospital nos dias seguintes ao seu internamento, uma verdadeira loucura!

Harry passara as semanas seguintes em casa dos Weasley, a ouvir relatos de acontecimentos durante o seu coma. Recebera também muitas cartas de admiradores que agradeciam por o Harry os tes libertados do horror chamado Voldemort e de admiradoras que lhe declaravam amor eterno e pedidos de casamentos ( o que, alias, fizera o trio rir-se as gargalhadas.

Foi então que, um dia, ele recebeu uma carta de Gringotts a informar que fora encontrado uma pequena caixa, acompanhado por uma carta e pediam-lhe para passar pelo banco. Por isso, Harry dirigiu-se ao banco e mostrou-lhes a carta.

- Ainda bem que pude vir, Sr. Potter - disse o Director de Gringotts, indicando uma cadeira ,no seu escritório.

- Não há problema - respondeu Harry, sentando-se. - Só fiquei intrigado com que acharam.

- Sim, esta carta foi deixada aqui pela sua mãe, há 17 anos - informou o duende. - Devia ter-lhe sido entregue na sua primeira visita ao banco mas o antigo director tinha acabado de morrer e não deixara qualquer tipo de...

- Não é preciso desculpar-se - interrompeu Harry, sorrindo -,está tudo bem.

Aliviado, o duende entregou tudo ao Harry e saiu do escritório. Harry abriu o envelope e leu:

**Meu querido Harry**

Se estás a ler isto, é porque eu e o James já não somos deste mundo.

Eu tenho um segredo que queria contar-te quando tivesses idade para perceber mas eu sei que não o faria pessoalmente, por isso, aqui vai:

Antes demais, tens de saber que o James te amava muito, tal como eu mas, querido, ele não é o tu verdadeiro pai!

Eu e o James estávamos a passar férias em Nova Iorque, na casa de uns parentes meus, quando, uma noite, tivemos uma grande discussão. Furiosa, saí de casa e acabei por entrar dentro de um bar, não muito longe da casa.

**  
Pouco tempo depois de entrar fui abordada pelo homem mais atraente que vira na vida. Ele ofereceu-me uma bebida e eu, ainda danada, aceitei. A noite acabou num quarto de um motel e, na manhã seguinte, ele tinha desaparecido. Acabei por volta para unto do James e fizemos as pazes.**

Pouco tempo depois, descobri que estava grávida, É claro que o James pensou que era dele mas eu sempre desconfiei. A minha desconfiança foi confirmada quando nasceste. Eras tão lindo, tão parecido com o teu pai, até nos olhos.

Harry, tu estás sob um feitiço de Aparência, pois não podia deixar o James descobrir a verdade. Na caixa, encontraras uma poção que ira anular o feitiço e dar~te a tua verdadeira aparência, isso é, se quiseres.

Espero que me possas perdoar, meu filho.

Com muito amor

Lily Evans Potter.

P:S: - Se quiseres descobrir quem é o teu verdadeiro pai, sugiro Nova Iorque. Eu sei que a minha prima, Sally Jackson, te dará abrigo sem qualquer problema. Encontrarás a morada dentro do envelope.  


Harry estava em choque. Ele tinha dificuldade em engolir o que tinha descoberto. Perturbado, ele abriu a caixa e, lá dentro, viu um pequeno frasco cheio de um liquido cor azul claro. Harry pegou nela e ficou na dúvida: se tomasse a poção, ele iniciaria uma nova vida, deixando para trás tudo o que tinha de seguro. Se não tomasse a poção, podia fingir que nada tinha acontecido mas será que conseguiria?

Decidindo que ali não era o melhor local para tomar tal decisão, Harry pegou na caixa e na carta e foi para casa.


	2. Uma Nova Vida

Senhores passageiros, por favor, queiram apertar os cintos pois iremos iniciar a descida - informou a hospedeira de bordo. E sejam todos muito bem-vindos em Nova-Iorque!

Harrry acordou sobressaltado, olhando em volta. Bocejando, ele apertou o cinto e olhou para a janela. Foi preciso uma semana para que ele se decidisse a tomar a poção e outra semana para por em ordem as suas coisas. Mandou fechar as suas contas em Gringotts, convertera o dinheiro em dollars e abrira uma conta nos Estados Unidos. Depois despediu-se dos seus amigos, prometendo dar notícias.

Um dia antes de viajar, Harry tomara a poção e fora a pior experiência da sua vida. Harry sentia o seu corpo a mudar e a aquecer sucessivamente,e, tão rápido quanto começou, tudo estava de joelhos no chão, a respirar com dificuldade, pois a dor tinha bloqueado, por momentos , os seus pulmões.

Finalmente ele conseguiu levantar-se a custo e dirigiu-se a casa-de-banho, olhando-se ao espelho. Tudo tinha mudado, o seu cabelo continuava negro mas estava mais liso, chegando-lhe aos ombros, o seu rosto estava mais suave e altivo e, embora os seus olhos tinham o mesmo formato dos das sua mãe, a cor dos seus olhos tinham a cor de um cinzento profundo. Também ganhara altura e músculos.

Agora, o Harry estava a começar uma nova vida.

Depois de o avião ter aterrado, Harry dirigiu-se ao terminal, onde pegou nas suas malas e saiu do aeroporto, onde pegou num táxi e deu ao motorista a morada dada pela mãe. Meia hora depois, o táxi parou em frente a um prédio de cinco andares. Saindo do carro, ele entrou no prédio e subiu até ao quinto andar e bateu na primeira porta a direita.

Momentos depois, a porta abriu-se deixando ver uma mulher,cujo aura o deixou imediatamente bem-disposto. Ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho e uns lindos olhos brilhantes, que pareciam mudar de cor.

- Sim?

- Olá - cumprimentou Harry. - É Sally Jackson?

- Sou sim e estou a falar com...?

- O meu nome é Harry Potter e eu...

- Meu Deus! - Exclamou ela, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. - O filho da Lily?

- É sim...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele foi envolvido num abraço apertado.

- Oh meu querido, como é bom finalmente te conhecer! - Disse Sally.

Sally largou-o e fez-o entrar no apartamento, acabando por se sentar no sofá com o Harry.

- Então. o que te traz a Nova Iorque? - Perguntou Sally, sorrindo.

Harry não sabia por onde começar, por isso, resolveu lhe dar o carta da mãe. A medida que ia lendo, as lágrimas iam-se acumular nos olhos da Sally. Quando acabou, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

- Eu nunca soube da morte da Lily - disse Sally, devolvendo a carta. - É verdade que ela nunca mais respondeu as minhas cartas mas nunca pensei que...

Sally não continuou e começou a chorar. Harry ficou um pouco atrapalhado mas acabou por envolver a Sally num abraço reconfortante. Ela chorou por mais uns momentos até que se acalmou, libertando-se do abraço. Quando ela estava limpar o rosto, a porta de entrada abriu-se, deixando passar um jovem adolescente com, mais ou menos, a mesma idade que o Harry. Era um pouco mais baixo que o Harry, tinha um cabelo negro e uns olhos da mesma cor do mar. Assim que viu o Harry, o outro exclamou:

- Tio? O que raio está aqui a fazer?

- Hean! - disseram Harry e Sally, olhando, confusos, um para o outro

- Mãe, o que se passa? - Perguntou o rapaz, vendo que ninguém respondia. - Porque é que estás a chorar?

- Não te preocupes, meu querido - respondeu Sally, levantando-se do sofá. - Vem, quero apresentar-te alguém!

O rapaz aproximou-se desconfiado enquanto que o Harry punha-se de pé.

- Querido, este é o nosso primo, Harry Potter, ele vem de Inglaterra - disse Sally, sorrindo. - Harry, este é o meu filho, Perseu.

- Percy! - Reclamou ele, estendendo a mão. - Desculpa lá aquilo, pensei mesmo que eras outra pessoa!

- Não há problema - respondeu Harry ao apertar a mão do Percy.

- O Harry vai ficar uns tempos connosco - informou Sally enquanto pegava nas malas do Harry, levando-o para o quarto de amigos.

- Sério?

- Eu vim para Nova Iorque para descobrir quem é o meu pai - revelou Harry.

- O teu pai? - Perguntou Percy, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. - Não sabes quem é?

- Sim.

Percy ficou a olhar para o Harry por uns instantes.

- Sabes, quando entrei e te vi, pensei que era...

- Quem? - Perguntou Harry.

- És igualzinho ao meu tio.

Harry estava confuso.

- Mãe!

-Sim querido?

- Vou levar o Harry a dar umas volta, está bem?

Depois, Percy agarrou no punho do Harry, arrastando-o.

- Hei! Mas para onde vamos?

- Vamos para o Empire State Building - respondeu Percy, saindo do prédio e colocando o Harry dentro dum táxi.

- Para quê? - Perguntou Harry, confuso. - E o que querias dizer com...?

- Vais conhecer o teu pai!

Harry ficou de boca aberta.

- C...como? - Gaguejou Harry. - Tu conheces o meu pai? Como é possível?"

- Antes demais nada, tenho de te dizer que todas as mitos que ouviste falar sobre os deuses gregos, o Olimpo e os monstros mitológicos existem. - Revelou Percy. - São tudo menos mitos!

- Eu sei - respondeu Harry, que via onde o Percy queria chegar com a conversa.

- Sabes?

- Eu sou um feiticeiro - revelou Harry, encolhendo os ombros. - Mas isso não explica como é possível tu conheceres o meu pai.

TU ÉS O QUÊ?

- Um feiticeiro - repetiu Harry.

- É impossível!

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Também os mitos sobre deuses e não vês isso impedi-los de existir!

- Ok, isso agora não interessa, diz-me o que sabes sobre os deuses? - Pediu Percy.

- Heu... que eles estabeleceram os seus domínios aqui, na América, e que eles tinha casos com...

Foi nesse momento que se fez luz na cabeça do Harry.

" Não pode ser! "

- Tu queres dizer... o meu pai? - Gaguejou Harry, olhando estupefacto para Percy.

- Bem-vindo a família! - Sorriu Percy, abrindo os braços.

- O quê? Tu...

- Filho de Poseidon, Deus dos Mares!

Nesse momento, o táxi parou junto a entrada do enorme edifício e Percy saiu do carro, seguido por um Harry completamente espantado. Entraram e aproximaram-se do guarda que estava atrás do balcão de recepção.

-Seiscentésimo andar.

Harry olhou para o Percy e, depois, olhou para um cartaz que mostrava o edifício e os seus andares: Harry ficou perplexo.

O guarda ergueu os olhos para o Percy, aborrecido.

- Outra vez tu? - resmungou ele. - Tu nunca te cansas, não?

- Nem por isso - respondeu Percy com um sorriso matreiro. - Vim acompanhado.

O guarda olhou para o Harry e deixou cair o queixo.

- Meus deuses! - Exclamou o guarda, levantando-se da cadeira. - É tal e qual...

- É, não é - concordou Percy. - Então, podemos subir?

- Claro, claro - concordou o guarda, entregando-lhe o cartão chave.

Quando os primos se encontravam em frente do elevador, puderam ouvir o guarda dizer: - Ela vai ficar tão furiosa!

- Heu...Percy?

_ Sim, Harry?

- Seiscentésimo andar? - Perguntou Harry, com medo de ter ouvido mal.

- Já vais ver!

Percy colocou o cartão na ranhura, assim que as portas se fecharam, e um botão com o numero 600 apareceu. O elevador subiu e subiu até que parou, abrindo as portas. O que o Harry viu quase provocou um ataque de coração.

Encontravam-se num estreito caminho de pedra que pairava no ar. Diante deles, degraus de mármore branco subiam por entre as nuvens. Por cima dessas nuvens, elevava-se o pico de uma montanha onde, na encosta, erguiam-se dúzias de palácios com vários níveis. As estradas ziguezagueavam até ao pico, onde o maior de todos os palácios brilhava ao sol.

A medida que o Harry seguia o Percy, ele olhava para todos os lados, tentando não perder nada: os jardins de oliveiras e roseiras, o mercados ao ar livre, repletas de tendas coloridas, o anfiteatro e um hipódromo. Subiram pela estrada principal até ao grande palácio.

- Percy!

Uma jovem mulher de cabelo louro e olhos cinzentos corriam na sua direcção, acabando por saltar para os braços do Percy.

- Annabeth!

- Não sabia que vinhas hoje! - Exclamou ela. - Acabei agora mesmo as últimas verificações!

- Encontrei um novo semi-deus, Annie. - Informou Percy. - Annie, este é o Harry Potter. Harry, a minha namorada, Annabeth, Filha de Atena.

- Muito prazer - cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso.

Annabeth não disse nada, ficando apenas a olhar para o Harry até que o Percy lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Muito prazer, Harry! - Respondeu ela. - Percy, ele é...?

- Sim. Vem Harry, vou agora apresentar-te ao teu Pai

…...

Gostaram? Espero que sim...  
Comentários!


	3. Pai

Harry seguiu o Percy e a Annabeth, subindo uns degraus que dia dar a sala do trono.

A sala era gigantesca, podendo caber lá o terreno de Quiddich e sobrar espaço. Doze tronos enormes encontravam-se dispostos U invertido. Uma enorme fogueira crepitava na braseiro central. Os tronos estavam vazios, com excepção de três: os dois tronos principais e outro imediatamente a esquerda.

- Tio Zeus! - Gritou Percy, aproximando-se dos deuses. - Temos de falar!

Harry Ficara atrás, com a Annabeth, olhando fixamente para Zeus. O Senhor dos Deuses vestia um fato azul escuro. Ele exibia um cabelo curto de cor negra e uma barba bem aparada. O seu rosto era orgulhoso, belo e severo e os seus olhos tinham a cor cinzento escuro. Mas o que mais perturbou foi o facto de Zeus podia ser seu gémeo, só que duma versão mais velha. Harry engoliu em seco.

- Perseu - repreendeu Poseido. - Olha como falas.

- Peço desculpa- - disse Percy, ajoelhando-se. - Mas o assusto é sério!

- E que assunto é esse, seu rapaz insolente? - Perguntou Zeus.

Percy apenas apontou para o Harry que, com os três deuses fixos nele, começou a recuar. As expressões fizeram o Percy rir-se: Zeus olhava para o Harry de boca aberta, Poseidon olhava para Zeus escandalizado e Hera olhava para o Harry e Zeus furiosa.

- E depois, ainda me vens com sermões! - Exclamou Poseidon.

- Zeus, o que significa isto? - Gritou Hera ao mesmo tempo que Poseidon.

- Eu... eu... - gaguejou Zeus, olhando para os dois. - Eu não faço ideia de onde veio este rapaz!

- Onde o encontraste, filho? - Perguntou Poseidon enquanto que a Hera dava uma raspanete ao marido.

- Em casa - respondeu Percy. - Estava com a mãe a falar quando os encontrei. Pai, ele é um feiticeiro!

Foi o bastante para que Zeus e Hera parassem de discutir, olhando para o Harry, que já se encontrava escondido atrás da Annabeth.

- Impossível! - Exclamou Hera. - Eles desapareceram a quase dois mil anos!

- Na verdade - falou finalmente o Harry, aproximando-se do Percy. - Estávamos simplesmente escondidos. Há feiticeiros em quase todos os países.

- Mas porquê? - Perguntou Poseidon.

- Não sei bem - respondeu Harry, pensando. - Sei que é sobre a Hecáta e uma ofensa grave.

- Qual é o teu nome, rapaz? - Perguntou Zeus.

- Harry Potter, senhor.

- E de onde vens?

- Inglaterra.

- Há algo de errado . disse Zeus, coçando a cabeça. - Há duzentos anos que eu não vou em Inglaterra.

- A minha mãe estava cá de férias quando engravidou - esclareceu Harry.

- Mesmo assim, não sentir a tua presença...

- Provavelmente foi a magia da mãe e do Harry que interferiu - disse Poseidon. - Se os feiticeiros conseguiram se esconder este tempo todo...

Zeus ficou a olhar para o novo filho durante uns momentos.

- A tua mãe não era ruiva com uns olhos verdes?

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

- Ahhh sim, eu lembro-me - disse Zeus, sorrindo. - Ela estava completamente furiosa! Como está ela?

- Morta - respondeu Harry. Morreu quando tinha um ano.

- E por quem foste tu criado?

- Pela o irmã dela - respondeu Harry, raivoso.

Subitamente, a fogueira explodiu em enormes chamas, que quase chegava ao tecto. Todos estavam pasmos.

- Peço desculpa - disse Harry, fazendo um movimento com a mão que fez as chamas baixarem.

- Foste tu? - Perguntou Percy.

- A minha magia cresceu muito e perco facilmente o controlo quando estou irritado - disse enquanto bocejava. - Lamento, cheguei a pouco e...

- E estás cansado - continuo Zeus. - Perseu, leva o teu primo para o acampamento e...

- O quê? - Interrompeu Hera, furiosa. - Vais permitir que esta aberração perigosa vá para o acampamento?

Harry ficou "ligeiramente" ofendido.

- A quem é que esta a chamar de aberração, sua velha fóssil?

- Como ousas?

- CHEGA!

Raios atravessaram a sala tal era a raiva de Zeus.

- O Harry vai para o acampamento Hera e não quero saber que tu não gostes dos feiticeiros! - Gritou Zeus para a esposa e depois virou-se para o Harry, falando mais suavemente: - Vai descansar, Harry, haveremos de falar mais tarde.

Harry acenou, seguindo o Percy e a namorada para fora do Olimpo, sempre ouvindo os gritos da sua nova madrasta.

- Sabem porque é que Hera odeia tanto os feiticeiros? - Perguntou Harry ao outros dois.

- Se me lembro bem - começou Annabeth, já dentro do elevador a descer -, antes de os feiticeiros desapareceram, un deles matou o único filho semi-deus que ela tivera.

- Porquê?

- Não sabemos - respondeu Percy. É algo que os deuses não querem revelar.

Houve um momento de silencio enquanto esperavam que o elevador parasse.

- E agora, o que vai ser? - Quis saber Harry.

- Agora vamos a minha casa avisa a minha mãe sobre o que aconteceu e vamos todos para o acampamento! - Exclamou Percy.

- E que acampamento é esse?

- É onde os semo-deuses vão para treinar e é também o lugar mais seguro para nós!

Uma hora depois, os três passavam por um grande pinheiro que Percy explicou servir para proteger o acampamento. A visão que o Harry teve a seguir o deixou de boca aberta: num enorme vale que se estendia até ao oceano, o Harry viu edifícios que pareciam trazidos da antiga Grécia mas todos acabados de construir!

- Wuaw! - Exclamou Harry.

- Impressionante, não é? - Perguntou Percy, sorrindo.

Quando mais se aproximavam, mais o Harry via, como, por exemplo, as cabanas. Eram doze, alinhadas no mesmo U invertido que os tronos.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: cada abana abriga os filhos de um Deus especifico? - Perguntou Harry a Annabeth, que apenas sorriu.

Finalmente chegaram ao primeiro edifício, uma grande casa de quatro andares no qual, na varanda, estava dois homens sentados em frente a uma mesa de jogo.

- Hei, Senhor D! - Exclamou Percy.

O homem respirou fortemente antes de se virar.

-Jackson, já te disse que te odeio? - Perguntou Percy, olhando maldosamente para o Percy.

- Todos os dias desde de que cá estou! - Respondeu Percy, feliz.

- Vamos lá ter calma - pediu o outro homem. - Muito bem-vindo Harry! Lord Zeus informou-nos da situação e ele tinha razão: ês igualzinho ao teu pai!

Harry sorriu.

- Sim, já pude ver, senhor...?

- Oh, peço desculpa! O meu nome é Quíron, responsável das actividades - apresentou-se. - este é o Senhor D., Director do Acampamento Mestiço.

- D de Dionísio? - Perguntou Harry, apertando ambos as mãos.

- Muito bem, maninho - felicitou o Deus do Vinho. - Paree que, finalmente, encontrei um pirralho com miolos!

- Hei! - Reclamaram Percy e Annabeth.

O senhor D revirou os olhos.

- Levem mas é o Harry para a sua cabana - ordenou ele. - Ele que descanse antes que o pai me venha chatear!

- Mas senhor - começou Annabeth -, ele ainda não foi...

Nesse momento, um brilho apareceu mesmo em cima da cabeça do Harry. Ao levanta a cabeça, ele viu o holograma de um raio, de cor azul, a rodar.

- Hum, esquece - acabou ela.

- Vem Harry, disse Percy. - Antes de descansar, temos que te apresentar.

Caminharam até ao refeitório. Ao entrar, Harry deparou-se com cerca de cem miúdos sentados em vários mesas dispersas. Uma fogueira central ardia num braseiro de bronze. do tamanho de uma banheira.

Harry seguiu Percy até perto da fogueira, sentindo os olhares pasmos dos outros.

- Silencio pessoal! - Gritou Percy. - Tenho que fazer uma apresentação!

O silencio veio pouco a pouco.

- Bem, temos um novo campista - anunciou Percy. - O seu nome é Harry Potter e veio da Inglaterra.

- E de quem ele é filho? - Perguntou um miúdo com pouco mais de dez anos.

- Ês cego ou quê? - gritou uma voz mesmo ao lado. - Então não se vê?

- Malta, dêem as boas vindas a Harry Potter, Filho do Deus dos Céus!

Todos se levantaram e se inclinaram numa reverencia, o que incomodou bastante o Harry.

- Eu estou a ver que Zeus não consegue ficar longe de pernas bonitas! - Exclamou alguém atrás deles - Já vão dois!

Era uma jovem de cabelo negro e olhos azuis eléctricos, estava vestida de preto e sorria amplamente.

- Sabes contar, cabeça de pinheiro!

Ela dei-lhe um soco no ombro.

- Harry, esta é a Thalia - apresentou Percy. - A tua irmã.

O que acharam?


End file.
